Destiny & Jinx
by Oo.Asura.oO
Summary: Everything seems normal at first...But then an interesting girl appears. And it turns out to be Grey's sister! But she's supposed to be dead! And why is she so powerful with ice dragon slayer magic? And why does she get deadly when her eyes turn violet? Find out in Destiny & Jinx
1. Meeting Destiny

** Hey guys! Emiko here! So this is my first fanfic on this site. So be nice plz... Anyways hope you enjoy this story, my method of writing is making it up as I go along, so sorry if it bothers some.. Also, unfortunately for me Dx my computer makes me download word office which I haven't done yet. So there might be some spelling errors but I will try to make as few as possible! :3 Okay, so here it goes! **

** Regular POV:**

The guild hall was loud as usual. The team has just gotten back from an S-class quest (one that Natsu stole, of course). Natsu was laying down on a table that Lucy, Erza, Grey, and Happy sat around. Natsu sighed. "Why does being awesome have to be _so_ hard?!" Grey rolled his eyes. "Could you get outta my face?" He asked annoyed. Natsu turned on his side. "Leave me alone, stripper."

"LOOK YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?"

"SHUT UP GREY DIDN'T I JUST SAY I WAS TIRED?"

"THEN GO TO BED! NOT ON A TABLE!"

"THE BED'S TOO FAR AWAY!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

The boys stated arguing as usual. Lucy giggled. "Well it looks like things are back to normal. Erza closed her eyes. "Agreed." "Aye!" Happy said cheerfully. Erza and Lucy talked bout their previous mission and Happy went over to Carla trying to win her over with big hearts in his eyes. "Help!" Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the bar. Mira the barmaid was two feet above the ground. Her hands were covering her neck which was covered in ice. The cause of this? A little girl with curly hair as black as a raven. Her bangs were covering her violet eyes. Her dress was short and white with blue accents and she had a blue ribbon around her neck.

"Where is he?" The little girl asked calmly. She looked about Wendy's age, but she was _much _more powerful. Tears ran down Mira's face. "I-I said I don't know!" The ice spread to her chin. She screamed. "I said, where is Grey Fullbuster?" Everyone snapped out of their trance and decided they needed to help Mira. "Hey!" Grey said. He shoved the girl causing her to drop Mira. Mira coughed. "What do you want?!" He asked the girl as she got up slowly. The rim of her eye's turned golden for a second then returned to normal violet. "Gray Fullbuster." She said. This only mad him angrier. "Ice make: LANCE!" He shot arrows of ice at her. She quickly dodged each one ending in a back-flip.

She walked closer. "Grey." He looked at her. Her eyes slowly faded into a dark blue. She blinked. "Grey?" He glared at her. "Who are you and what do you want?" He said about to make another move. "Grey! I've missed you so much!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "It's me! Destiny!" She cried. Grey's arms dropped. "Destiny?" He asked. She nodded.

**Grey's POV**

"Destiny?" I asked. She nodded. I couldn't believe it. I hugged her. I thought you were dead." I mumbled. "Well, I did die but after Deliora left our town, Jinx saved me." If she's alive then does that mean mom and dad... No, she said Jinx saved her. "Who's Jinx?" I asked still holding onto her. "Jinx is... an ice spirit. That's how I'm able to use Ice Dragon Slayer magic. But unfortunately I can't control her. So that's why my eyes turned color and that's why I hurt your friend. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry-" "FIRE DRAGON'S: ROAR!" Natsu screamed. A line of fire came spinning towards Destiny sending her flying into the wall. "Dude what the hell?!" I screamed at him.

"Did you not see what she did to Mira?" He pointed to the silver-haired girl recovering on the floor. "You heard her! She can't control it!" Lucy stared at Destiny leaning against the wall as the Natsu and I argued.

**Lucy's POV**

Hmm Jinx... I wonder if... "Hey guys maybe you guys should take her to the infirmary. I need to go home for a second. Be back in a flash." She said running out of the guild hall. She went to her apartment. She paced around her room thinking. "Open: Gate of the Lion!" She chanted waving her golden key around. A puff of smoke appeared. When it left, it revealed Loke. "Hey gorgeous. 'Bout time you called me." He smirked then saw the serious expression on her face. "Jinx. She's here." His eyes widened. "Well what are you going to do?" He asked. She sat on her bed and shrugged. "Well I dunno." He sat next to her, and they both thought of what this could mean.

** So this is the end of chapter one! Sorry It was so short! But, don't worry. I will **_**try **_**and update daily! x3 so don't worry! AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! Also, any requests? Alright. This is Emiko signing out.**


	2. Welcome to Fairytail!

** Hey everyone! This is Emiko! Here's Chapter two! So, In the past chapter a new girl arrives at Fairytail. It turns out to be Destiny- Grey's sister. But how? But why? And why is Loke and Lucy freaking out over this? WHAT'S GOING ON? Oh well! Guess you're gonna have to figure that out! **

**Destiny's POV:**

I woke up in a room with yellow walls and a white door. I sat up slowly. Which was dumb because I got a sharp pain in my head afterwards. Where am I? I thought. I remember what happened. I finally saw Grey again but... "JINX YOU RUINED IT!" _No, child. I merely showed them how strong you can be. _I shook my head violently. "NO!" I covered my ears but it didn't do anything for the voice was in her head. _Destiny you know you'll never be able to be close to anyone. "_SHUTUP!" Destiny started crying. Mira hesitantly walked through the door. _You are nothing without me, child. _"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mira put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked. Destiny looked up tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry."

Mira sat down from across the room silently watching Destiny scream at no one. After an hour or so Destiny had calmed down. Mira cleared her throat. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked. "My head hurts." I mumbled. Mira nodded. "I'm really sorry. About hurting you. Jinx did it. I couldn't control her. I told her no." Mira smiled finally know the truth. "It's okay. Where do you live?" She asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know." I really didn't. "Okay! Would you like to join the Fairytail Guild?" She asked kindly. "W-what's the Fairytail Guild?" I asked crossing my legs. "Well its a... well its a... its a family. We use magic here and you can get jobs to earn jewels and-" The door opened again revealing a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey Mira, I just wanted to talk to Destiny for a second." She said. "Okay!" Mira said smiling sitting in the same spot. "I meant alone." The blonde said. "Oh, right." Mira said giggling as she stepped out of the room. The blonde looked like she meant business. "I'm Lucy. So, let me get to the point." She said pulling up a chair. "I know who you are. I also know what you're capable of. You're Jinx. You used to be my mom's spIrit, but somehow you escaped from the Celestial World." I shook my head no. I started to say something but then it started to happen. I couldn't breathe. "Run." I managed to say.

**Lucy's POV:**

I watched as her eyes turned violet and an evil grin spread on her face. "Yes, you are right. I did escape from the Celestial World. And now that you know this, you must die." She said coming closer towards me, her hands glowing blue. She raises her fist and slammed it into my stomach. I screamed as I flew into the other side of the room. She ran towards me. She raised her fist again. _This is it. _I covered my face. I expected a blow but it never came. "Sorry, but I can't let you hurt my princess." Said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Loke blocking her from touching me. His hands glowed a brilliant yellow and he punched her making her stuble but she quickly recovered. "Ice Dragon's: ROAR!" She screamed. Loke dodged it swiftly, kicking her in the processes.

Afterwards, Loke put Destiny back on the infirmary bed. He outstretched a hand to help me up. "Thanks." I said. He nodded and looked back at Destiny. "So, you're sure this is Jinx?" I nodded. "She even told me." He pushed his glasses back onto his face. "We'd have to remove Jinx from Destiny." He said. "How? And wouldn't that kill her?" I said. "Well possibly. But Jinx shouldn't be allowed to roam free in the human world. She's too dangerous." I nodded in understanding. This is crazy. How did a Celestial Spirit even merge with a human body? How was she able to save Destiny? "Can all Celestial Spirits...you know..." I said. He shook his head no. "I really don't know _how_ she did it." I sighed. This is going to be hard.

I said bye to Loke and let Mira come back in. I watched as she pressed the Fairytail stamp to a sleeping Destiny's shoulder. When she released the stamp, it revealed a blue Fairytail mark. Mira smiled. "There. Now you're officially part of Fairytail!" She put the stamp away and left. I Looked at Destiny one more time before leaving. Poor girl. She's just a puppet for Jinx.


	3. A Trapped Jinx

** Hey guys! Emiko here! Okay, so in the last chapter Destiny joined fairytail, and Lucy mad Jinx mad so she tried to destroy her... Yeah. SOOOOO did you figure out why Lucy and Loke are acting so weird yet? You did? Oh that's wonderful! But, don't get **_**too **_**excited! There are many more mysteries to be unraveled. ^.^ So read on!**

**Natsu's POV:**

This is a load of crap. I sighed. So I can't beat up the girl because it's Grey's sister. What if I make it look like an accident? Nah, he'll know it was me. Alright fine, she can stay. But I don't trust her. Why should I? "Are you feeling okay?" Grey asked Destiny. She nodded. I rolled my eyes. Okay, well I shouldn't hate her. I mean, it wasn't like she meant to hurt Mira but still... and Mira _did _forgive her... Ugh, whatever. Destiny looked down at her ring finger which had a silver band around it with an emerald stone on the middle. Master gave it to her. Apparently it's charmed so Jinx shouldn't be coming back in a while. I got up from the table leaving Grey, Destiny, Happy, and Lucy behind. "Where you going?" Lucy asked me.

I shrugged. "I dunno. For a walk I guess." Lucy got up. "I'll go with you." She followed me out of Fairytail. We walked in silence for about five minutes. "I still don't trust her." I said. She nodded. "You shouldn't. That ring isn't going to contain Jinx for long." She shook her head. "I wonder why my mom would have such a dangerous key..." She mumbled. "What?" I asked. She filled me in on everything about Jinx. Wow. I can't believe it. "How are you going to get her back?" I asked. She shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe find her key? But Loke says it could be anywhere." I stopped walking. Loke? Ugh. How come he gets to work with Lucy on this? "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." I said cathing up to her.

We returned to the guild. Destiny was talking to Wendy about something, and Grey and Grey and Happy were laughing about something. Probably me. I put a hand through my pink hair. Lucy patted my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Loke and I can probably find a way to put her back in the spirit world." She looked over at Grey. "But that might mean killing Destiny or sending her to the spirit world, too." I felt sorry for him. I mean, he's a pain in the ass, but you could really tell he loves Destiny. I nodded. "K."

**Destiny's POV**

I felt like crying. I know they all don't like me. But I can't help it. I've really been trying to send her back, but I don't know how. I don't want to hurt people anymore. _Child. _"Leave me alone." I said. _Child, you can't send me back. I refuse. I saved owe your life to me. _"What if I don't want you to save me? I don't owe you anything." _She laughed. Oh, but you do. Now. We are going to rule over the Celestial World. Then, we will use the celestial spirits as minions to take over __**this **__world. _I shook my head no. "I don't want to kill anyone anymore! You're trapped inside of this ring anyways." _She laughed again. Foolish child. I am trapped temporarily. _I cried. I can't do this anymore.

After the day was done, I went into a dorm with Grey. Apparently, Natsu's next door and Mira's down the hall if I need anything and if he's sleeping. I nodded. I was really tired. Mira and I grew close. i was helping her at the bar with Lisanna all day. "G'night." He said turning over in the bed above me. I was in the bed below him. The bunk bed was dark brown with a golden outer layer. After ten minutes snoring came from the bunk above me. I rolled my eyes. Oh boy. I thought about everything. And suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I sighed and turned over.

**So this is the end of chapter 3! sorry my chapters are so short! :p But, chapter 4 will be long so don't worry! Thanks for reading! I appreaciate all of the support! Keep supporting and I'll keep writing! Alright! BYEEE! :)**


End file.
